thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Big Games". Plot (Back at the King's castle, the King of Pluto is at the table, eating some steak with his guards) *King of Pluto: This lunch is actually good. You guys should deserve credit for making this delicious dish. *Alien Guard #1: All hail the meat. *Alien Guard #2: We shouldn't have kill the animals first. *King of Pluto: No no. They're now in the Gladiator games. *Alien Guard #2: What? *Alien Guard #3: That's crazy. *King of Pluto: Yeah yeah. They're a part of it. The bigger they get, the higher they will grow. *Alien Guard #4: Are they going to compete? *King of Pluto: They have a lot of aliens coming over to compete each other with the animals. *Alien Guard #5: That's big. *Alien Guard #6: That's one hand cookin' of a team. *King of Pluto: We're a small planet. No animal is leaving behind, ever. *Alien Boss: King, your daughter is doing okay. She is feeling a lot better at the clinic room. *King of Pluto: The princess! I'll be back and save my food for me. *Alien Boss: I'll keep an eye on the food. *Alien Guard #1: Oh boy, yummy steak here we go. *Alien Boss: Don't touch! *Alien Guard #1: Sorry. *King of Pluto: Don't even think about it. *Alien Boss: So boys, does anyone want a drink of coconut juice? (Back at the training zone, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Simba, Bunga and Emily are chilling out in the floating seats) *Timon: This thing look good on me. *Bunga: The seats are pretty bumpy. *Stan: They're not bumpy. They're just seats. *Pat: They float like magic carpets. *Stan: Like in the story of arabian nights? *Pat: Yeah. More like arabian dreams. *Emily: I am a genie and i will grant your wishes! *Pat: Ha ha, very funny Emily. I wish we had a actual genie in wish we can get the heck out of this planet. *Simba: Me too. So i can rule the Pride Lands forever and ever. *Timon: Uh, Simba. We can't live forever. *Simba: What? *Pat: Unless you ate a 1-Up Mushroom. That's all. *Stan: Stop talking about video games Pat and focus on the plan! *Pat: Ooh, right. We have the Gladiator games coming up. *Bunga: Have we trained as much we first came to the planet? *Timon: The first time we came here is where the Gladiator is starting. That was the strangest introduction to the aliens of all of the places we have been to. *Pumbaa: Like Pride Rock? *Timon: Yes. You farted on the day of Simba's presentation. *Simba: I see what you guys did. I see the smell and i saw you guys there. Ah ha! I know who you guys are. *Timon: Are we really in trouble? *Simba: No. That big blast of a gas was hilarious to come right out of my presentation. *Stan: I remember on Pat's six birthday when a fat pig farted at the pool and everyone get off the pool like crazy. *Pat: This guy was a fart master. But always screw up in middle school. *Bunga: Man, he's weird. *Pat: He was weird. He also screw up in high school too. *Timon: That birthday of yours was a bummer and snoozer. *Pat: Uh huh, never ever making a friend with a fart master ever again. *Timon: Pumbaa, are you going to be a fart master? *Pumbaa: Nope. *Timon: Good. If you farted on one of these spaceships, we're all gonna crash to death. *Pumbaa: We tried looking for a bathroom. But this planet stinks! *Simba: What if we skip the Gladiator games and get the heck out of this planet in no time. *Timon: We can't The games start in less than a minute. *Pat: Are you sure? *Timon: Yes. I'm telling you about this. *Pumbaa: This is going to be a bumpy game for us. *Bunga: I'm ready for it. *Emily: Me too. *Simba: Always need to know when to start a new game. *King of Pluto: Hello my friends, just checking on how the training go? *Timon: We're ready master. *Pumbaa: We trained so hard to get prepared for the games. *Timon: I'm so pumped up. *King of Pluto: Follow me. We're about to get started. *Pat: Oh yeah, it's game time. *Stan: I wonder how about people are going to be into the games? (At the ring of the Gladiator games, many aliens are seen, being prepared for the touranament as the audiences are there, cheering for the people competiting in the games) *Timon: Wow. *Simba: There's so many of them. *Pat: This is going to be a wild blast from the top. *Stan: Well well well, this is going to be a real tournament. *King of Pluto: I must go into the top. *throw the teleporter case to warp into the top* *Bunga: Wow, i didn't know he can teleport. *King of Pluto: Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the actual annual of the Gladiator games. *Everyone: *cheer and clap* *Timon: Hey hey hey, they're cheering for us. *Pat: I thought we did something bad when we first escaped the planet. *Stan: What lead behind them? *King of Pluto: Alright, we got all the contestants going and running for the touranament. One person is going to win the prize and be crowned as the next king of Pluto. *Timon: Ooh, someone is going to be the next king of Pluto. I hope it's me. *Simba: What? No. We are suppose to leave when we get a chance to win the award. *Timon: When i'm king, i get to rule any planet i want. *Pumbaa: What about going back to the jungle? *Timon: The jungle will be ours. We can rule over it than my Uncle Max. *Bunga: You gotta be kidding me. *King of Pluto: May the very best of the competitors show up on stage please. (The alien fighters show up with their strong muscles as everyone cheers) *Emily: Man, they're big. *Pat: Big like a mountain in Alaska. *Bunga: Unbungalievable. *King of Pluto: Those past champions are back to battle with these new beginners. Will they face to face in touch with the battles? *Simba: I believe so. *King of Pluto: Alright. Let the games begin! *Everyone: *cheers* *King of Pluto: First up, the race track. *Timon: The race track is the first thing in the Gladiator games? *Pumbaa: We're right. We're going to be racing cars in the games. *King of Pluto: Bring in the cars! (The cars drop to the ground as a race track is open on the ground) *Pat: Check this race track out. *Stan: Look like a go-kart racing track to me. *Bunga: That's a lot of bonkers. *King of Pluto: Get into your karts. *Simba: Wait, those aren't mini spaceships. *Timon: Hey king, why didn't you use the floating ships for the race? *King of Pluto: The floating cars i have are for training. Don't you know science? *Timon: What a relief. *King of Pluto: Okay aliens and animals, start your engines. *Timon: Time to get into the game. *Pumbaa: I got my kart ready. *Simba: Alright, time to drive. *Pat: No. Not yet. *Stan: Wait. *Simba: What does wait has to mean? *Pat: Just wait before we race together. *Stan: Wait means patience. *Simba: No matter what, i'm ready to race. *Pat: Stop! *Stan: Not without the green light. *Simba: Green light? What green light? *Pat: Oh my god, you're so dumb. *Stan: You're the king of Pride Rock and you don't know anything about knowledge? *Simba: First of all, we Pridelanders do not know anything about your world! *Pat: Jeez, okay. Never mind then. *Stan: What a rip-off. *King of Pluto: Are your marks, get ready, GO! (The racers started driving in the race track) *Timon: Ha ha ha, i'm first. *Pat: Where are the items? *Stan: You think it's a kiddy go-kart race? This is a serious race! *Pat: No items, no win for me. *Stan: Just drive like a man! *Pat: Fine, but you will take your chance by beating a bunch of aliens that we don't know. *One-Eyed Red Alien: Up to the loop! *Pat: Loop? What loop? (The racers go around in a loop on the track) *Pat: Whoa! What is happening? Why are we doing this? *Stan: This is part of the race. This is what go-kart races are for. *Timon: We go around and around! *Simba: What is this point of this race? *Pat: We will go in laps. *Simba: Go in laps?! *Pat: There are three laps in a go-kart race. Sometimes in five. *Simba: What if you make a lap? *Pat: The black and white squares is the line to pass a lap to go to the next one. *Simba: I see what you mean. *Timon: Back on ground! *Simba: Whoa. *Emily: Crazy race, huh? *Bunga: That was wild. *Timon: Zoom zoom. Gotta speed fast. *Blue Four-Eyed Alien: No one can beat my race time! *Pat: He pass my place! Gotta get first again. *Timon: Not so fast hippo. *Pat: Stop cheating. *Stan: Look behind you! *Green Alien: Coming right up! *Timon: He just pass by me. Stop right there. *Green Alien: Uh oh, gotta speed up. *Simba: *speed up fast* Not without the king's place. *Pat: *speed up fast* Fast touch, here come the hippo! *Blue Four-Eyed Alien: Fast and Furious. *King of Pluto: Now we are in lap 2. Who can take on the grand prize? *Timon: Lap 2. Here we go. *Pumbaa: I'm going to beat you. *Stan: I can't be in last! I must be in first place! *Pat: We're fighting over first place? It can't be. I'm going to be in first place first. *Emily: Don't leave me behind. *King of Pluto: We're going on a roll. Boom! *Simba: *roar at the race* Why aren't these guys scared of lions' roars? *Timon: You just roar. You made them speed up. *Green Alien: I'm going in the line! *Simba: Oops. *Pat: No! No one can beat me in the top of the score. *speed up* *Blue Four-Eyed Alien: Ready or not, here i scare. *Timon: Oh no, not the cheating part. *Stan: Better watch out. The big boys are coming. *Green Alien: Fast speed ahead. *zoom his kart* *Timon: *zoom his kart* *Pat: Wait for me. *zoom his kart* *Stan: What the hold up by zooming your karts fast? *Emily: They're all trying to cheat. *Timon: No cheater can beat me to the level of tracks. *Pumbaa: *fart* Uh oh, i farted. *Timon: Dude. (The stink gas spread everyone in the race) *King of Pluto: My god, what is that smell? It look like somebody has throw up in the middle of the track! *Everyone: *cover their noses from the smell* *King of Pluto: It's okay everyone. It's just gas. It happen sometimes when someone spread a smell in front of the whole situation. *Timon: You shouldn't even go to the bathroom before we can start the race. *Pumbaa: Once again, i'm sorry. *Timon: Sorry can't help it Pumbaa. It's only a matter when you don't accept the apology quick. *Red Strong Alien: Last place? Hmp, i got something for them. *throw a bomb at Timon* *Pumbaa: Timon, watch out! *Timon: Whoa! *speed up fast* (The bomb explode as three of the alien racers crash into the race, shocking many people in the seats) *King of Pluto: Huh? *Red Strong Alien: Ha ha ha, come to papa. *Pat: Ah! Who brought a bad guy to the tournament? *Red Strong Alien: Take this green boy! *throw purple goo at the green alien* *Green Alien: Ugh, goo? *King of Pluto: Hey! What is this red alien doing by bringing a bunch of weapons to the race?! *Red Strong Alien: This goes to the warthog. *throw a toxic bomb at Pumbaa* *Pumbaa: Come on, zoom in. *Timon: Pumbaa, look behind you! *Pumbaa: Oh bug! *move away from the toxic bomb* *Timon: I hope the race doesn't bomb. (The toxic bomb explode the track, causing the track to break down the loop by connecting the track pieces together) *Simba: Now this is the harder zone. *Emily: Oh no. *Pat: The track has gotten worse. *Stan: It's not much easier than the loop course. *King of Pluto: We are now in the final lap. Here we go. *Timon: Final lap. It's going to get harder. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, this is going to be a bumpy one. *Emily: Those cheaters are trying to get into the way. *Pat: I'll take care of them. *Stan: There's one coming behind. *Red Strong Alien: Out of the way! That's my place. *Pat: Don't let him reach first place! *Red Strong Alien: Make me a winner! *speed up* *Stan: He's ahead of us! *Simba: Guys, let's speed up. *Timon: Right on. *speed up with his friends* *Pumbaa: *look at the Red Strong Alien* Beat ya. *Red Strong Alien: Grrrr, no one beats my race time. *Timon: It's you and me red guy. *Red Strong Alien: Eat your shorts. *Timon: We don't wear pants in our world. See ya. *speed up* *Red Strong Alien: You cheat my lap! I'm going to bump you out! *Timon: Try to get ahead of me. *Simba: We need to get this alien off the track. *Bunga: Oh look, we got more coming in. *Pat: And they cheat like the red strong one? *Green Alien: Coming through. *Blue Alien: Out of the way, cowards. *Purple Alien: Weeeeee. *Blue Four-Eyed Alien: Woo hoo! *Emily: I think we're all gonna lose. *Stan: Let's drift fast to reach the finish line. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 7) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters